Escapade
by Dragenruler
Summary: "My grandfather will find me…" He croaked; his voice hoarse and his throat painfully dry. He was unable to recognize it, he was extremely thirsty. His long tresses harshly lashed across his face as the wind howled, brutally blasting the icy air against his nude figure. "Your family does not care…"A raucous voice replied confidently.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes; English is not my first language, Afrikaans is.

* * *

**Escapade**

**I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

Dedicated to Snikee

* * *

It was inauspiciously silent. The wind was voiceless, the ominous atmosphere intensified as the various clamour of crickets immediately became faint, only to dissolve into the silence. Everything seemed meretricious. The environment felt invented. A shiver swiftly rattled throughout his body, his gaze narrowed as he analysed his surroundings.

The bitterness of the night eagerly embraced his physique, forcing him to frown in bewilderment. It was the season of summer, the coldness of the evening air was peculiar. The shadows of the night swiftly dwindled deeper into the vast expanding forest as the night eagerly consumed the last rays of dusk.

It was enchanting. Witnessing the darkness of the night slowly absorbing his terrain as various flickering orbs emerged in the heavens was enthralling. It was soothing. The flickering orbs light enhanced as the night turned darker, forcing his servants to immediately light the room with candles.

The potent essence of the various flames quickly engulfed the spacious room. A lulling drawl echoed throughout the atmosphere as the servants hastily slid the walls open, revealing more of the forest that surrounded the palace. He sighed silently, embracing the suspicious atmosphere as he barely shifted, forcing life into his legs.

"Bring us more saké…" His gaze immediately migrated across the spacious and empty room towards his bowing servants, impassively observing their movements as they retreated from the room. They always avoided his gaze… It was improper for them to gaze upon their lord, but they seemed more frightened than polite tonight.

He found it disturbing. "For a shugo-daimyō, you are quite rude. Allowing your guest to drink alone." His frown intensified as his gaze swiftly migrated towards his guest, staring impassively at the grinning man. "Does the saké my lord sent not meet your expectations because you barely tasted it."

He scowled, slowly bowing his head in embarrassment as he swiftly reached towards his cup. "I must apologize." He barely whispered he loathed meeting of such a nature. It reduced the time he was allowed to train. His grandfather was still the leader of the clan, marriage proposals should be given to the head. Why was he forced to have such meetings?

"You were informing me of Takahashi-san's daughter?" His grip tightened against the cup, frowning as he forced himself to listen to the endless droning of the man. He nodded sluggishly, strenuously sipping at the saké. The bitter taste was unsavoury, and he immediately forced himself to swallow the liquid.

The foreboding sensation of the menacing atmosphere quickly enveloped his senses again, forcing another shiver to rattle through his body. His gaze instantly migrated back towards the scenery of the forests, analysing the silence of nature. Something was amiss. It was indescribable, unnerving and made him visibly uncomfortable.

He immediately placed the empty cup onto the table, scowling as his gaze shifted back towards the man, concentrating on the inaccurate information. "Who are you?" He asked irately, glaring at the suspicious man as he promptly tried to stand. His movements were sluggish and heavy, his legs quivered from the pressure.

"You finally noticed Byakuya…" His grin intensified as Byakuya slumped forward, swiftly collapsing as he tried to move. Byakuya groaned at the pounding sensation against his forehead, the numbness eagerly spreading across his whole body. "I thought you would never drink the saké… You took your time."

"Who are you?" He mumbled bitterly against the floor, continuously blinking as his vision blurred. "What do you want…?" His voice became incoherent as he garbled his words; the poison immediately consumed his basic functions. "Killing me would only stir a war bet…" He was unable to speak.

Raucous laughter invaded the atmosphere as dread instantly assaulted him, consuming his paralyzed physique as the man's footfalls echoed towards his cold body. His vision was obscured as his long tresses cascaded across his visage as the man kicked his numb body onto his side. "Boss would be furious if I killed you…"

His voice disconnectedly muttered throughout his mind, his mouth refused to word his thoughts as a disgruntled noise escaped from his throat as the man kicked him again. Truthfully, he should be thankful, if they wanted him dead he would be. "You see, we just need the only heir of the Kuchiki clan to disappear…"

Various indistinguishable footfalls echoed throughout the room as bellowing voices quickly consumed the room. Byakuya sluggishly closed his eyes, he was exhausted. The poison they gave him was extremely potent. His vision immediately went dark as something harshly collided against his skull, his breathing instantly became uneven.

* * *

"_How long before we reach the destination?"_

The dissonant voice invaded the amorphous void. Various auras plunged throughout the overwhelming darkness, before promptly merging together rhythmically creating the dreary tenebrosity. It seemed like a stellular atmosphere, specks of the auras flickered as the darkness consumed everything, like the glowing orbs in the heavens.

"_Not for a few moons. Boss needs him far away from the Western provinces."_

This voice seemed familiar, but it instantly withered into the emptiness. The nothingness was soothing, calming the quivering darkness. Shadows violently shifted across the abyss as specks of light slowly flourished. It engrossed him; the gentle flutter against his face calmingly lulled the darkness to return.

"_The slave-trade near the capital? The boss needs him across the seas."_

Slavery…? The word was perplexing. He sluggishly stirred his acute muscles, his movements staggered as he tried to flex his numbing fingers. The gentle lights became inordinate behind his closed eyes as he desperately tried to shift himself away from the blinding auras. It was impossible; his sinews were tautly hauled together.

"_Yes, he needs to disappear…"_

The weariness that consumed his body gradually dissolved as he reluctantly forced his eyes open. He blinked continuously, frantically trying to clear the miasma that concealed his vision. He panted ferociously as his feet scrambled against a wooden surface. A languid groan escaped from him as he tried to move his upper body.

His head violently jostled to the side, his vision immediately cleared as a tormenting ache devoured his senses as he desperately tried to move again. He haltingly tugged at his arms, grimacing as his bones snapped from the pressure. They had restrained him, his arms painfully twisted above his head.

"My grandfather will find me…" He croaked his voice hoarse and his throat painfully dry. He was unable to recognize his voice, he was extremely thirsty. His long tresses harshly lashed across his face as the wind howled, brutally blasting the icy air against his nude figure. He shivered frantically as the bitterness embraced his exposed body.

"Oh…" His gaze rapidly migrated across his surroundings, desperately trying to focus on anything. "The great lord is finally awake. After many moons." He scowled angrily at the mocking tone, coughing hysterically as his arid throat throbbed. His head slowly collapsed against his raised arm, panting heavily as he desperately tried to move again.

The rigorous thrashing against his forehead worsened as the bitter air fiercely invaded his senses. How long had he been unconscious? Everything seemed ambiguous to him. He squinted as he ogled at the bamboo-bars that contained him, silently groaning at how grave his situation appeared. These men were semi-professionals.

"My family will find me." He muttered as he sluggishly lowered his head allowing his long, ebony-coloured locks to cloak his scowling features from his kidnappers. Byakuya needed them to provide him with more information, they did not capture for tangible rewards. He swallowed thickly, trying to calm his heightened senses.

If they were ordered to kill him, they would have done it at the palace. He languidly shook his head as hoarse snickers echoed throughout the atmosphere, conspicuously mocking his vulnerable state. The cage wobbled violently, forcing Byakuya to groan as his stiff body swayed against the bamboo.

"Your family does not care…" A raucous voice replied confidently, chuckling as he forcibly grasped onto Byakuya's hair, hauling his head against the bamboo demanding Byakuya to look at his grinning face. "You disgraced your clan, eloping with a peasant. I believe your grandfather would not welcome you back if you ever escape."

Byakuya growled, the noise gruff as he fleetly spat at the man. "My grandfather would never believe such a falsehood!" A grim grunt escaped from his as an abrupt force hauled his head backwards, brutally smashing his head against the bamboo. He grimaced as the grip on his hair became firmer; a rancid stench infiltrated his senses as the man shifted closer towards Byakuya.

"You place trust onto an old man?" A raucous laugh wafted against his ear as the man forced his head lower, a tormenting ache encompassed throughout his neck as the man languidly whispered incoherently. "How foolish can a Lord be? Someone of your standard – well, you're not a lord anymore, should not place faith on foolish people."

The noxious stench slowly faded as the grip on his hair loosened, allowing Byakuya to jerk his long tresses away from the man. He shifted slightly against the cage, languidly groaning as the joints in his shoulder painfully stiffened, immediately halting his movement. His vision blurred from pain as the man roughly kicked at the cage, tugging his arms further behind him.

"If you need me alive, why hurt me?"

His voice was barely audible as his limp body harshly slumped against the bamboo. He growled silently when a splotch of spittle pelted against the back of his head. The man _fucking_ spat on him…! He violently hauled his body away from the bamboo, painfully stretching the sinews in his arms before collapsing against the cage.

The raucous laughter of various people echoed at his failed attempts. He blinked continuously as his movement stilled, grimacing as his loose tresses concealed his face again. His movement were influenced from the concoction they injected into him. Byakuya sighed silently as his head lolled against the bamboo, forcing himself to analyse the surroundings.

"We need you alive, the Boss never stated in what state you should be in. Besides, you need to resemble a slave…" The obscurity of the night easily blinded his vision as he ogled at his surroundings, clearly ignoring the various vile his kidnappers spew. He trembled uncontrollably as the bitterness of the night embraced his nude figure.

They were enclosed in a dense forest. His gaze shifted sceptically across the landscape, painfully squinting as the obscurity of the fog thickened around him. The heavy aroma of fresh rain enveloped his senses as he scrutinized the shadows among the woods. Byakuya immediately felt like an invader.

The echoing melody as the branches harshly walloped along the wind, the gentle fluttering of leaves soothed his bewildered thoughts. His gaze sluggishly shifted throughout the wilderness, desperately seeking for the slightest anomalous alteration within the darkened trees. He tediously sighed, lazily shifted his gaze towards the sky.

The trees eagerly towered over them, the lanky branches and leaves seemed endless as it easily concealed the heaven. Byakuya leisurely shook his head as he shifted his gaze back towards the ground, the muck of the earth clung onto the wheels of the cage. His stomach nauseously coiled as his heart rapidly thrashed against his chest.

His kidnappers were resourceful; they knew it would be problematic to be caught on the road along with a caged shugo-daimyō but it was foolish of them to travel through an unfamiliar forest at night. The harsh crackling of a fire swiftly embraced the atmosphere; the burning stench of wood swiftly invaded his senses.

Byakuya violently trembled as the bitterness of the night swiftly seeped into his exposed body, his breathing laboured as he ogled at the crackling fire. His lips quivered uncontrollably as his legs rapidly twitched from the coldness.

The boisterous bellow of drunkards rapidly dominated the soothing, crinkling fire. His gaze suddenly narrowed as he shifted his knees towards his chest, cocooning himself away from his kidnappers. Byakuya forced his eyes closed as he firmly clenched his teeth together, silently pulling his body upward.

His sinews stretched painfully, the agonizing ache in his shoulders and arms increased as he collapsed forwards, strenuously tugging at his wrists. Byakuya desperately swallowed a groan as tormenting spams enveloped his shoulders as he hastily jerked his arms backwards, forcing his arms into a distressing position.

A seductive giggle swiftly invaded his senses and immediately halted his movements, forcing Byakuya to migrate his bewildered gaze towards his kidnappers. An unnatural chill travelled through him as he ogled at the peculiarly silent men that surrounded the fire, mutely staring towards a white-covered figure.

"What is a gorgeous woman doing in such a place?"

The angelic figure gracefully sauntered towards the group of men; an alluring smile adorned her features as her black endless eyes seductively shifted towards the red peony shaped lantern in her hand. A hauntingly elegant giggle escaped from her again as she shamefully bowed her head, her pale cheeks tinted with red.

A devilish grin swiftly graced her features as she strolled closer towards his kidnappers, giggling as the man who spat on him immediately moved closer towards the enchanting woman. The women shyly concealed her mouth as she giggled once more, bewitchingly twirling around the men as they instantly halted.

They were frozen, but their eyes hungrily followed the women as she dismantled herself from the pure-white kimono. She leisurely shed the silk away from her body, her body delicate and abnormally thin as she exposed her nude form publically. The paleness of her skin was abnormal, as her body seemed to float across the ground.

Byakuya sceptically narrowed his eyes as he glanced towards the paralyzed men and the elegantly twirling movement of the woman. The vicious flames of the fire crackled violently, creating a mythical glow on her skin. A grimace swiftly formed across his features as he analysed the spectacle before him, his stomach twisted painfully as the dull ache in his shoulders disappeared.

Something was astray…

The woman eagerly coiled herself around the leader, she moaned cheaply as the various hands roamed around her nude form. Her long ebony-coloured locks twirled around her physique as they enthusiastically massaged her breasts and butt. Byakuya scowled at the sight, it was disgusting how brashly commoners acted.

He sighed as he slowly shifted. The dull aching in his shoulders painfully increased as he immediately pushed his arms downwards. Fleeing seemed futile but he refused to acknowledge defeat, closing his eyes as he tightly clenched his teeth together again as her moans grew louder as she whispered incoherently.

Byakuya arduously tugged his legs closer towards his chest, strenuously placing his feet onto the wooden floor of the cage as he tiredly forced the remainder of his strength into his legs. His face twisted painfully as he harshly hauled his body upwards, a stringent grunt escaped from him as loud snaps echoed throughout the night.

He froze, harshly breathing as the tormenting pain in his shoulders intensified. His eyes immediately widened as he instantly gazed back towards his distracted kidnappers. He swallowed tediously as he stared into the lifeless eyes of a skeleton. The movement of the bones were elegant as it eagerly kissed the leader.

The man suddenly seemed abnormally thin; his skin firmly clung onto his bones and the cloths that concealed his body were enlarged. His movements sluggishly stopped his hair became brittle and his eyes hollow. The woman smirked as she released the man; smoke escaped from his lips and she earnestly inhaled it.

She eagerly freed the man and coiled her bones around another man, smirking as she provokingly stared at Byakuya. The remnants of the man rapidly collapsed as the woman groaned wildly, grunting as another thug penetrated her.

Byakuya silently cursed, immediately twisting his hands around the tight knots that bound him against the bamboo. He groaned as the tormenting pain in his shoulders intensified, swiftly engrossing his mind. Byakuya panted harshly, his vision blurred and his legs wobbled from the intense pain.

He sighed slowly, desperately trying to labour his breath as he forcibly shifted his physique against the bamboo, his hands awkwardly twisting against the rope. He slowly wiggled his hands, his fingers skilfully tugged at the knots, desperately trying to loosen them. A demonic laugh echoed throughout the forest, his movement hastened.

The Hour of the Ox… He silently cursed once more, his kidnappers were amateurs. Every professional knew the dangers of the wilderness, the legends of yūrei and yōkai that invaded inhabitable locations were infamous. Those fools ventured into the unknown without the necessary precautions.

They fucking deserved to have their life-essence sucked from them by a Hone-Onna. Byakuya rapidly tugged his arms away from the bamboo as the knots loosened; his body harshly slumped against the wood as his hands escaped the confines. An incoherent groan escaped from him as his arms sprawled limply besides him.

Everything ached and the tormenting pain rapidly migrated towards his shoulders, clotting. His gaze became foggy as the agonizing twinge in his forehead intensified. Byakuya laboriously shifted onto his side, his arms useless as his gaze migrated towards the supernatural being, his movement instantly halting as the skeleton gracefully moved closer towards the cage.

His eyes widened in horror as his gaze shifted towards the wicked flames of the fire, the ground was littered with the bones of his kidnappers. Byakuya hysterically searching for the lithe body of the Hone-Onna, the forest was dubiously quiet against the crackling fire as he analysed the unfamiliar surrounding again.

"You smell of strength…" The enthralling detached voice hauntingly echoed and an elegant giggle swiftly followed as the illusion of a seductive woman reappeared before the cage. Her smile devious as her long black locks concealed her endless eyes. She gracefully twirled around the cage, the clasps that bound the bamboo together immediately snapped.

The bamboo collapsed against the ground, exposing his nude and vulnerable body. His form instantly became paralyzed as the yōkai sluggishly disrobed, her pure-white kimono elegantly fluttered around her as she seductively crawled across his immobilized form, shyly giggling as she coiled around him.

"I love powerful men…"

* * *

Shugo-daimyō – Feudal Japanese lord, they held not only military and police powers, but also economic powers within a province. The greatest ruled multiple provinces.

The hour of the Ox – It roughly between 1am -3am. The Japanese Witching Hour is 2-3.

Yūrei – What we call ghosts

Yōkai - Demons

Hone-Onna – Literally means Bone Woman, is a fictitious creature from Japanese Folklore. It is thought to be a female yōkai who kills men by extracting their life-force or by grabbing their hands and holding them until the victim becomes a skeleton himself.

**A/N:** I am sad to admit that **I will not be updating** until November, this story or any other story since I finish my first year of University in November and then I will be on holiday, for now I am literally bombarded with exams.

Now, a Shout-out to the batch of Fish-Fingers and Pizza I ate while writing this… You were loved.

**Important:** This story is a kinda test-run… I want to know if I should continue this as a side-story, which will end up being one long story or make this short and add it to my one-shots story: Anthology.

Oh, depending on how many people actually would like such a ByaHisa story – because there are not a lot of them (if any) – **Hisana will most likely be a witch and she won't be saving him from the Hone-Onna.**

I would love to hear your thoughts on this story, is it good or bad? Should I continue?

Okay, enough of my blabbering.

_I am aiming for a minimum of five reviews. _

_**R&R**_!

_**Dragenruler**_

_**P.S** – _**This is dedicated to my good friend Snikee** who just told me that she needs surgery because of her gallbladder. I am sending good vibes and I hope you enjoy this story! And do not worry, everything will be alright! I enjoy our late-night chats.


End file.
